


Truth or dare?

by AlexTheAlmighty



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dirty game, F/F, F/M, Human Zenyatta, Kissing, M/M, Mchanzo4lyfe, Smut, Truth or Dare, no omnics, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlmighty/pseuds/AlexTheAlmighty
Summary: Overwatch's characters decides to play a game of truth and dare, and they all agree to go dirty.





	1. Chapter 1

The heroes all sat down in a big circle around the room. The elders, Ana and Reinhardt had decided to go on a dinner with old colleagues so the younger members decided to throw a party of their own.  
"Who wanna start, if no one knows, I'll spin the bottle!" Mccree said as he leaned forward towards the middle of the room to spin it, and everyone agreed to let him. 

The bottle spun for a few seconds before landing on Lúcio. He grinned as Mccree looked at him and smirked. "Truth or dare?" It took Lúcio a minute to decide, as he decided on truth. Mccree thought for a while then he laughed out loud. "Tell us. What more do you want from D.va then an autograph?" 

Lúcio laughed and wiped away a tear. "Hah, well... A hug and so wouldn't be too bad." Hana blushed and went over to hug her friend. "Anytime buddy!" She giggled and went back to her own seat. Neighter Angela or Lena was able to hold back their 'awww's' and everyone laughed amusedly. Lúcio leaned in and spun the bottle again. This time it was on Fareeha. 

"Trouth or dare, friend?" Lúcio took a zip of his cola and looked over at Phara.  
"Uhm...dare." She seemed really nervous and everyone knew why. Different ideas were wispered to the brazilian boy, except they were not that different. Pretty much all of them were the same. "Great idea!" He smirked evily at Fareeha. 

"You need to kiss Angela!" he and almost everyone cheered. Mercy blushed and giggled at the emberassing request. "I..uhhm, well..." Phara seemed to have lost her words. "Come on! We ain't got all day!" Jamison yelled and Phara moved closer to Mercy and placed a quick kiss on her lips. The both blushed alot, like ALOT.  
Mccree laughed and looked at Phara. "That ain't a kiss, This..." He pulled Hanzo closer and locked lips with the confused boy. People cheered at them and Genji yelled at Hanzo that he shouldn't be such a slut, while laughing. Jesse tugged at Hanzos lips, causing Hanzo to squeal.  
After parting Jesse took a deep breath to be able to finish his sentance. "Is a real kiss." He winked at the blunshing Hanzo and the little tsundere just frowned and looked away.  
"Whatever..." Fareeha let the bottle spin again and this time, it was on Hanzo. 

"You know the question." Young Amari said and hanzo simply answered with a nod. "Truth, who knows what you crazy people are going to make me do." They all laughed since they know that he knew what he would have to do. "Hmm... What did you think of that kiss just now?" Phara asked, she couldn't hide the fact that she as well, thought it was hot. Hanzo blushed and stuttered "I..it was not to my liking.. It was wet and slippery and... Warm..and his taste just filled my mouth, i love it so much..." Hanzos face was a scarlet red colour as he leaned into his own hands. "So you liked it?" Aleksandra asked enjoying Hanzo's respond. Hanzo just nodded shyly. Jesse smirked more and went in to kiss hanzos hand. "Anytime for you, darlin'." 

Everyone was curious at who would be the next 'victim'. The bottle was spun by a still blushing hanzo and this time it was on Gabriel. "I get it already, it will be truth for me..." Everyone thought for a long time. Hanzo then burst out laughing. "What is your nickname for Jack other than, Peice of shit and worthless?" Everyone looked at Hanzo questingly. "None of your bussines kid..." Reaper growled at him. "What do you mean brother?" Genji asked confused. "Havn't any of you noticed?" Hanzo was even more so when he had to explain that Gabriel and Jack seemed to be a couple. Everyone was chocked but amused and wanted to know more. 

"It was in the summer last year..." hanzo told them all about his experience walking in on the two men (Jack and Gabe) while they were doing it in the shower without the door properly closed. "NO WAY!" Mercy dropped to the floor laughing and Jack just glared at Gabriel. "Gabeee? Why did you NOT lock the damn door?" Gabe scratched his neck then he just smiled. "So that more people can see your beautie, mí luna?" he said and grinned before getting a big time bitchslap. "I deserved that..." He murmured over and over again and went into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. 

Next up was Zenyatta. He chose truth. "What is going on between you and that shimada kid? I know something's up!" Gabe yelled from the kitchen. Everyone was looking at Zen as he shyly explained that they were nothing more then good friends. "Would you want there to be more?" Mei asked curiously. "I don't know... He have always been with women, and he wouldn't be happy with me... He keeps talking about how great Mercy is..." Zenny looked a little bit dissapointed. Genji froze then spoke. "Come here" Genji walked over to the smaller boy and lift him up and walked towards the stairs. "I'll show you i can get 'happy' with you too." everyone watched the two dissapear upstairs into the bedroom. Everyone laughed. "Well that turned out great!"

 

~ End of part one ~


	2. Chapter 2

The tired group of youngsters decided to keep playing to ignore the bed creaks from the upper bedroom which Genji had brought Zenny into. The bottle this time landed on Mei-ling. "Oh, I think i'll pick dare." she said calmly and took a bite of her sandwich. Everyone thought for awhile. They knew lo little about Mei since she was new to the group. 

"Tell us 3 emberrasnig things about yourself." Tracer yelled, happily as ever. "Three?" The others nodded in approvement. Mei sat up straight, wiped off some cream from her left cheek and confessed. "I did not know how to get dressed properly until the age of 8. I get turned on by girls and i am a virgin!" She sunk down like a potato sack and blushed. Everyone giggled at her cuteness. She was like a fluffy little chubby sibirian bear. "Let's change that." the russian giant woman said grinning while locking eyes with Mei. 

The game went on for about another hour until Genji came back down, alone. "He's asleep, let's not wake him up, ok?" he wispered and looked at the group of now drunk (af) friends, laying around in the room. "Wait what?" He looked over at an empty box with text on it, it said 'Wiskey' with red marker. He figured someone found Reinhardts stash of alcohol.   
Empty bottles laid all over the floor and barely anyone looked 'straight minded' anymore.   
Geji looked over at Àmelie who sat in a corner of the room, looking more sober then any of the others. 

"Hey, what happened?" She sighed. "These kids can not handle their alcohol." She frowned and looked at a high Lena who was sitting behind her braiding her long dark hair, totally focused. "Well, i can tell..." He laughed then went over to see so that his brother was getting himself drunk as well. Hanzo sat next to Jesse and the two were wispering sweet nohings while making out like crazy. He stared at them for a bit then took up his phone and smirked. "Hey hanzo! Pose for the camera!~" Hanzo pulled Mccree with him and pushed him down on the closest kitchen chair. He placed his arms around jesses neck and leaned in to sit in his knees. Genji muffled a laugh with his empty hand. This was so good and he knew his brother was going to do anything for Genji to delete that video.

"Lapdance him brother!" Genji felt like dying. Now Hanzo would do anything and be his 'bitch' for one whole day. Or more. "Jesswe~" Hanzo mumbled and kissed the younger man. "Howdy darlin' how's your day goin?" Jesse answered, he didn't seem to be quiet as drunk as he smaller boy, but he was indeed high. 

Zenyatta walked downstairs tiredly, he yawned and looked confused when he saw all the drunks doing all random types of shit all over the place. "Well, no wonder i couldn't stay asleep." he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over to the armchair in which Mercy was half-sleeping in Pharas arms. Phara just sat there humming a lullaby to her. Atleast that was what he thought it was. He walked a bit further into the big livingroom until he hit his foot in a unopened bottle of wiskey. 'Oh well' he thought as he opened it and gulped down the bitter liquid. He could feel heat filling his entire body, he felt tipsy. He was one with his people. (Lol sry xD) 

As Genji had enough recordings he went into the livingroom where about half the people were asleep already. "Geez, i migh as well start to clean up." he sighed and went to pick up some empty bottles. "Gennjii~" He heard a familiar voic come from right behind him. When he turned around he was stunned by a half undressed Zenyatta. "Z-zenny, wha are you-" Zenyatta didn't let the boy finish his scentence. He was all over Genji already. "Genjjiiii, i love you!" he kept saying over and over while clinging onto him tightly. "You were soo good-*hiccup* My insides wanna be stuffed again~" Genji blushed and his little genji approved.   
The two were enjoying their night together while everyone was minding what would be "their own" business. 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~


	3. Chapter 3

It was now about 5 after midnight and most of the young people were asleep.   
Jamison sat up and yawned. He had a sweet dream about blowing up a big factory that made small "friendly" robot toys. 'phe! Those are monsters and they deserved it!' he yelled within his head. He frowned and laid down. He was very surprised to feel the warm big pillow he leaned against and he looked under him and saw Mako sleep unexpectedly quiet below him. 

Jamie smiled. 'Not even wearing his stupid mask. So defenceless." He leaned down to press his lips against his piglike friends cheek. Mako opened his eyes softly to not startle the younger man. "The are alot of other places you havn't kissed yet, so go ahead." He closed his eyes but he could feel by the gentle touch of Jamies arm, resting on his big belly, that Jamie was gaining heat. "Yah, and why would i ever do that, ye stupid pig!?" He growled and tuned around facing the wall instead. 

Mako grinned and turned to hug Jamison tightly from behind. The small junker blushed and rested his small hands on the others. "Try to sleep." Mako hummed calmly. 

 

After brushing her long dark hair out Hana sat in one of the guestbeds in the large house. She piched up her phone and went into LINE. 11 new messages, 228 notifications and 2 new friend requests. 'Hm?' She checked her friend requests and saw that aome random guy and Lucío's names pop up. She was slightly starteled when her phone beeped and a new message popped up on the screen. [Hey D.va! it's Lucío. I hope you will accept my friend request.] She giggled and nodded. [Ofc i will! ^_^] she pressed accept as she smiled to herself. 'Does he like me?... No it's probably just because we are both famous.' She yawned and sent him a text saying good night and he replied fast with the same message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is really short... Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyways ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~ hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
